


You Can't Say That On Television

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Smutty, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Colin and Pete, two weeks into their relationship. <br/>(There will be smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Say That On Television

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



> Once again, thanks SO much to angelbaby_16 for beta reading this!! <3

“Hey you,” Colin half-whispered as he sat down on the couch in the writer's room.

Pete blushed, looking down. “Hey,” he breathed.

Table read was about to start, and everyone was getting comfortable around the room. In the bustle, it was easy to find a second in which no one was looking, and Colin took advantage of this by kissing Pete quickly on the cheek. Pete's cheeks only reddened further.

“Okay, everyone, let's get started,” Lorne Michaels said authoritatively.

Table read began as it did every week. Sketches were read and acted out, some to uproarious laughter and some to modest chuckles. Colin had a couple of sketches to present, and though he hoped it wasn't noticeable, Pete laughed the hardest when his sketches were read.

During the little breaks between sketches and the lulls in laughter, Colin would slip his hand over to Pete's and give it a squeeze.

 

Later on in the evening, long after the sketches were read out, Colin found Pete in the hall.

He looked around to make sure they were alone and took Pete's hand. “Hey! How are you?” His bright blue eyes shined in the florescent lights.

“A little tired, a little hungry, a little high. The usual. How are you?” Pete asked, biting his lip.

He and Colin had been sneaking around together for just shy of two weeks now, and he still couldn't get over the butterflies. His heart was racing just asking how Colin's day was.

“Stressed. I spent an hour reminding a group of writers I won't name that there are, in fact, still some things you can't say on television.” Colin began to lead Pete to the elevator.

“What did they want to say?” Pete asked as he rubbed his thumb along Colin's.

He shuddered. “Well, let's just say there was a joke about rimming, and you definitely can't talk about that on television.”

“Damn, and here I was writing a sketch about that for next week!” Pete laughed.

Colin chuckled as he pressed the elevator call button. “So,” he said, looking back to Pete's eyes, “I'm free the rest of the night, and I was thinking, if you don't have anything else planned...”

“I'm all yours,” Pete beamed as they stepped into the elevator.

On the way down, they stopped twice to pick up other passengers. Pete quickly released Colin's hand when the doors opened, and Colin nodded.

They walked out to the parking lot, stopping at Pete's car, which was parked closer to the building than Colin's.

Colin pushed Pete against the door, grinning mischievously.

“I- what are you doing?! Someone might see!” Pete gasped.

Colin scanned the lot quickly. “Nobody's here.” He grinned again and crashed his lips against Pete's, pushing his lips apart and sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Pete moaned slightly, still anxious about getting caught. He pulled back and said, “Col, I don't- I mean, I can't- what if- isn't this a bad idea?”

“Kissing you is never a bad idea,” Colin said softly, then instantly blushed. “That was a lot less corny in my head, I swear.”

A smile swept Pete's face. “Come on, let's go back to my place. We can order a pizza or something. I'm starving.”

 

The time flew by, and somehow it was twenty to midnight and Colin's tongue was in Pete's mouth again. He'd somehow managed to get them both out of their t shirts.

Pete was losing his mind. Colin tasted like peppermint patties and freedom and the feeling of his fingers in Pete's hair was too much to describe.

Soon, they were both down to boxer shorts and fumbling down the apartment hall to the bedroom, still trying to maintain contact while avoiding the open door.

The bed was a mess of crumpled sheets and crooked pillows, and when they entered the room, Colin pulled away from Pete and sat down on the edge of the bed. Pete jumped down next to him, wrapping his arms around Colin's waist and pulling him on top of him as he rolled over.

They both couldn't stop laughing. No one had said anything particularly funny for at least an hour, but they were just having so much fun that the giggles made their way into the mix.

Colin kissed Pete's lips again, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth gently and running his tongue along it. Pete shuddered and put a hand up into Colin's hair.

He moved down now to Pete's neck, breathing heavy. He kissed him lightly, then with a bit more force, finally taking skin into his mouth and biting gingerly.

Pete let out a groan, running his hands up and down Colin's smooth back and shoulders. How did he get so lucky?

Colin looked up to Pete's eyes, then back at his neck, and chuckled nervously.

“What?”

“I, uh, left a little mark on you.” Colin blushed slightly, suddenly embarrassed.

“How big is it?” Pete asked.

“Have you ever seen a silver dollar?”

Pete gasped, then began to laugh very hard.

Now it was Colin's turn to ask, “What?”

“It's just funny. You know this means I get to give you one later, right?” He winked and bit his lip.

“Oh, is that my punishment? You sure showed me,” Colin said sarcastically. He smiled and went back down to kissing his partner's neck, taking a bit more care this time as he moved down to nibble lightly on Pete's collarbones.

“Oh...” The sound escaped Pete's lips involuntarily.

Colin continued down, kissing down Pete's long torso, down his ribcage and to his navel, finally moving down to the line where the waistband of his boxers sat. He pulled them down just enough to expose his hipbones and kissed each one softly.

Pete simply sighed, leaning his head back into the pillow in anticipation.

Colin pulled his shorts down the rest of the way now, running his fingertips along the sensitive area where hips and thighs met, causing goosebumps to appear.

He took Pete's cock in his hand first, looking up to find Pete's eyes closed.

He wrapped his lips around the head, moving his hand up and down slowly and rhythmically. Pete began to breathe a bit harder, and Colin took that to mean he should continue.

He began to increase his pace, swirling his tongue around Pete's tip and then taking more of him into his mouth, licking up and down his shaft.

Pete was whimpering now, clutching the sheets tightly. “Oh God, oh my God... Fuck, Colin, I, oh fuck...”

His toes were curling and Colin was breathless.

“Wait, wait!” Pete panted. “What about you?”

Pete was still in Colin's mouth, and while he pondered the question, he didn't miss a beat.

“Hmm...” he hummed, pretending to think.

Pete's eyes went back in his head. Colin was so good at this.

“I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear... Oh, fuck, don't stop...” he groaned, his head falling back on the pillow as he felt himself inching closer.

Colin hummed softly again, looking back up at Pete. He thought about how gorgeous his face looked all tensed up in pleasure like that, and began to pump faster.

It was all Pete could do not to buck his hips, and there it was on the horizon, he could see it, he was almost there...

“Fuck, oh God yes... Colin, I'm- Mmm...” he moaned. His hips reflexively pushed into Colin's mouth as he hit his climax, and much to his surprise, Colin swallowed him down.

It took him a minute or two, but Pete finally caught his breath and looked up at Colin, who was smiling.

“Oh my God.”

Colin shrugged.

Pete pulled his shorts back up and looked back into his favorite set of eyes. It only took him another second to tackle him.

He pushed Colin onto his back, crashing their lips together. Pete pushed his tongue into his mouth and brushed it against Colin's. His fingers ran through Colin's messy brown hair and tugged gently at the back.

He felt Colin bite his lip, which prompted Pete to move down just as Colin had done to him before. Pete, however, sucked hard on Colin's neck, hungry for him. Before long, he'd made a bright purple spot to match his own.

He moved down quickly, biting a trail down Colin's ribs and stomach. He pulled down his shorts hurriedly.

Pete took Colin in his mouth all at once, eager to repay the favor. This surprised Colin, who let out a loud gasp.

He pumped his mouth around Colin's dick quickly, running his tongue up and around the head.

“S-slow down,” Colin croaked, putting a hand in Pete's hair.

“Sorry,” Pete breathed around him.

He moved his tongue slowly now, taking it around the head of Colin's member and then gently along the slit. He moved up and down again, sucking gently.

Colin pulled his hair, grunting.

Pete looked up at Colin, looking him straight in the eye as he moved up and down.

Colin groaned, “Faster, please... Ah, God...”

Pete sucked a little harder as he picked up his pace.

Within a few more minutes, Colin was on the edge.

“Pete...” he growled, coming hard into Pete's mouth.

Surprising himself, Pete swallowed.

 

Colin pulled his boxers up first, then Pete up to hug him. He held him close, kissing his forehead. He finally situated himself so that his head rested on Pete's chest.

For a while, neither said anything, mostly because they were still trying to catch their breath.

Pete broke the silence. “You're amazing,” he purred, running his fingers through Colin's hair.

“You're even better,” Colin sighed. He looked up at the clock by the bed and chuckled softly. 1:30 AM flashed in bright red. “Mind if I spend the night?”

Pete kissed the top of Colin's head and smiled. “Please do.”

 


End file.
